fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Big Game Brawlers/Episode 1: The Race to Start It All
The first episode of Big Game Brawlers. Episode (We fade into what looks to be Angel Island from Sonic 3 and Knuckles. Mario and Sonic pop up in front of the camera.) Mario: We're rolling, right? Cameraman: Yep. Mario: Okie dokie! Hello, people around the world! Itsa me, Mario! Sonic: And i'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! Mario: In case you did not know, Sonic and I are here to bring you are now survival game show, Big Game Brawlers! Sonic: You see, there are 4 teams made up of 8 people. 3 teams will win a challenge, while one team will completely fail, and the fans will vote of a person on that team. What are we competing for you ask? Well, you see- Mario: A resort simply named "Paradise" with 5 star hotels, a casino, 6 restaurants, an arcade and amusement park, and the winner even gets to decide who gets to come in and who doesn't!!! Sonic: Um.. yeah. Mario: So, it's time to meet the contestants! (Theme song) (End of theme song) Mario: Alright, so first coming onto the island we have Pac-Man! (Pac-Man walks up playing his Game Boy.) Mario: Um.. Pac? Pac-Man: Huh? Oh! Hi guys! Mario: Hi. Go stand over there. (Mario points over to the left, and Pac Man walks over.) Mario: Next, Meta Knight. Meta Knight: Hi. (Meta Knight walks over to where Pac Man is.) Mario: Okay, we're just going to time skip this, since alot of people will probably get bored. (TIME SKIP, TO WHERE EVERYONE IS INTRODUCED) Parappa: Well, that was fast. Pikachu: As fast as me. Raichu: But.. aren't i supposed to be faster than y- Pikachu: SHUT UP, PEA BRAINED BRAT! Lucario: So, wait, aren't we supposed to be in teams or something? Lammy: Yeah! Wolf: Be patient. After all, they'll get something ready. Mario: Anyways.. Yes, we are having teams. Peach: Good, i'm on my own team because i'm just the best person ever right? Bowser: Make that you and me, babe. Peach: Get away from me, you over-sized lizard. Bowser: I'm a turtle though.... Peach: Do i look like i care? Sonic: Both of you, shut up! Mario: Here are the teams. They are completely randomized. The first team is Peach, Zelda, Shadow, Link, Jigglypuff, Metal Sonic, Pac-Man and Little Mac. The next team is Parappa, Wolf, Lucario, Lammy, Crash, Mega Man, Metal Man, Kirby. Metal Man: Seriously? I'm stuck with my arch-nemesis. Zelda: You think you have it bad, i'm stuck with the rotten apricot over here. Peach: HEY!! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!! Zelda: Make me. (Peach and Zelda get into a cat fight.) Mario: Okay, anyways, the next team are Mappy, Dig Dug, Raichu, Pikachu, Ganon, Klonoa, Knuckles and Morshu, and the last team is Mew, Fox, Bowser, Bonanza Bros, Meta Knight, Krystal, Guts Man, Tails. Ganon: WHAT?! WE GET THIS ABOMINATION OF A CHARACTER THAT IS MORSHU?! Sonic: Yes. (Morshu walks over to Pikachu.) Morshu: Lamp Oil? Rope? Bombs? You want it, it's yours my friend. As long as you have enough rup- (Pikachu thunderbolts Morshu.) Morshu: Here, have a bomb. (Morshu throws a bomb at Pikachu, making his fur black in a cartoonish fashion.) Mario: Anyways, it's time for the first- Mappy: Don't we get to choose team names? Mario: Ugh, fine. Peach's team, you're the Flaming Fireballs. Parappa's team, you're the Japanese Onions. Mappy's team, you're the Arcade Blasters. And finally Mew's team, you're the Pure Pokemon. Mew: I love my team name! Fox: Seems a bit weird, but i guess it's alright. Parappa: Why is my team's name based on Chop Chop? Mario: No reason. Now, time for the first challenge. Sonic: This challenge will be a race to the end on Angel Island, which is where we are right now. Knuckles: Obviously. Sonic: Well, not for some people. (Sonic points to Crash completely spazzing out and trying to find out where he is.) Knuckles: ...Good point. Sonic: Basically, you have to go through the 2 zones of Angel Island, WITHOUT dying. The teams that has the most contestants left at the end will win. The team with the least contestants will lose. Tails: What about the animals? Sonic: Well, since i've already beat the game, the animals container is gone. Tails: Oh.. Mario: Well, anyways, go! (All of the contestants rush off.) Mario: Commercial break! We'll be back when it gets interesting. (Fake break) (Show resumes) Mario: While we we're gone, alot of contestants died, probably due to the fact they barely know anything about Sonic. We are at the end of act 2 with the boss, and only Parappa, Knuckles, Krystal and Pac-Man are left. Lets watch and see hore they do. Parappa: Man, i must of been lucky to get this far. ???: You can say that again! Parappa: What? Who said that? (Eggman pops out of the waterfall.) Eggman: Lets see if you can beat me! (Knuckles walks up and punches Eggman's car, and it gets a dent.) Parappa: Oh! I get how to destroy it. (Parappa jumps and kicks Eggman's car.) Krystal: So, basically like- (Krystal jumps and Eggman teleports away fast, and Krystal falls.) Krystal: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Mario: Well, it looks like the Pure Pokemon lose. Knuckles: So does that mean we don't have to fight Eggman? Sonic: Ehh, we can call it a challenge. (Sonic presses a button and Parappa, Knuckles and Pac-Man are teleported back, and everyone who died gets revived and teleported back aswell.) Klonoa: Wait, what happened? Mario: The Pure Pokemon lost. Tails: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Mew: I know right, it's so sad, but I cant wait for the people who are going to be safe! Krystal: I just feel bad i accidently made the team lose... All on Pure Pokemon: YOU WHAT?!?! Guts Man: UH DURRRRRRRRRR KRYSTAL THAT WAS MEAN YOU RASCALLY KITTY HUR HUR- (Krystal punches Guts Man in the face.) Bowser: If this was contestant vote, i would vote you! Meta Knight: Guys, lay off, it was an accident, she didn't know Eggman was gonna teleport! Mew: Yeah guys, leave her alone! Mario: Well, anyways, fans, if you want to, you have 5 days to vote. Vote on someone from Pure Pokemon. These people include Mew, Fox, Bowser, Bonanza Bros, Meta Knight, Krystal, Guts Man and Tails. Sonic: See ya later everyone! (END) Voting You are allowed to vote once. Look at the second to last line to see who you can vote for. Days remaining: 3 Category:Episodes